


Cracked

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Jokes, Multi, Total Nonsense, rated mature for language and sexual topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: The squad hangs out at the bar, and they discuss their opinions on handcuffs, taking work home and.. Olivia Benson.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me being like "lol I'm gonna write a couple paragraphs about Amanda being.. ahem.. open to Olivia's ideas because I KNOW she is," and then it got to over 2,000 words.. so. I hope you feel like reading some squad room (bar) banter, because this is fun and full of my own personal headcanons. Also, Kat and Rafael are in the squad at the same time. As they should have been. Because he shouldn't have gone anywhere.
> 
> Hints (?) of Rolivia, Barson, Barisi and me sticking my nose up at Rollisi (sorry, Rollisi).
> 
> Rated mature for language and them talking about sex-- like, not in an SVU way.
> 
> I don't own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers. I'm sure they'd be proud of me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, because honestly, I did.

“Look, all I’m sayin’ is that I cuff people all day,” Sonny said, voice slightly slurred. “Maybe I don’t fuckin’ feel like doing it in my free time.”

“Suit yourself,” Amanda chuckled around her next sip of beer.

“You saying chicks are into that, Carisi?” Fin asked, sipping his own beer.

“Chicks, sure,” Sonny said. “Really anyone who finds out I’m a cop.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m with you, Carisi,” Kat said, hands raised in a placating gesture. “Chicks ask for it and dudes want to cuff _me_ with my _own_ pair. Like, can’t you think of anything more original or creative?”

“See,” Sonny said, glancing at Amanda. “Thank you, Kat.”

“Vanilla, Detective?” Rafael chimed in, eyebrows raised before a sip of scotch. 

Sonny met his gaze. Amanda rolled her eyes and took another sip.

“Look, I’m not saying that,” Sonny said, putting his bottle down, seemingly to make a point. “All I’m saying is, maybe I don’t want to do that every time I get in bed with somebody. Would you wanna argue every time you get in bed, Rafael?”

“Really, Sonny?” Amanda said incredulously. “You’re gonna ask _Barba_ that? Of course he does.”

“Already thought about it, Detective?” Rafael smirked. 

“Dream on,” Amanda rolled her eyes.

“You still curious?” Rafael looked at Sonny, smirk still in place.

Sonny rolled his eyes, but his cheeks displayed a tinge of pink. “All I’m saying is that you’ve been doing this for ages, Rafael.”

“I’m hurt,” he deadpanned.

“You’re not _old_ ,” Sonny replied, even as he recognized his tongue getting looser from the, well, _many_ drinks he had that night. “But you’ve been doing this a while. Like, years. _Years._ Why do what you do at work at home too? Same thing goes for Lieu. You think she wants to go home after her ridiculous hours and pull her cuffs back out?”

“Carisi,” Fin groaned. “You think we wanna think about that?”

“Just because you and Lieu are in some kind of friendzone stalemate, that doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” Sonny countered. 

“I prefer it that way,” Fin said. “I respect her, she respects me. Neither of us want to fuck it up.” He shrugged.

“You into Benson, Carisi?” Kat smirked.

“I _didn’t_ say that,” Sonny rushed out. “You all are unbearable.”

Kat laughed before taking another sip of her rum and Coke.

“If you’re curious about Liv in bed, why don’t you just ask Barba?” Amanda said to Sonny, tipping her beer bottle towards Rafael. She knew that would get under both of their skin.

Sonny visibly swallowed. “You wish, Rollins,” Rafael said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, please,” Amanda drew out. “We all know it.” 

Sonny glanced between the two of them. Fin looked like he was ready to mentally catapult himself somewhere else.

“I am a gentleman,” Rafael said. “I do not kiss and tell.”

“So you did kiss,” Amanda responded. 

“Admit what you can’t deny.”

“Mhmm,” Amanda replied. “Tell us more. Is she bossy?” 

“You’re awfully curious,” Kat said, glancing at Amanda accusatorily.

Amanda shrugged and took a long sip of beer. “I’m not gonna deny that I want to know.” 

“You seem more interested than me,” Barba smirked.

“Look,” Amanda finished off her beer. “You guys are like family. I trust y’all with my life.”

“Avoidance is telling, Rollins,” Barba continued.

“You didn’t let me finish!” she said. “I would do anything that woman asked me to.”

“Come on, Rollins,” Fin groaned again. Rollins shrugged. “You need some water, girl. I’m cutting you the fuck off.”

“Come on, Fin,” Amanda said. “It’s not anything you haven’t heard before.”

“Yeah, _I_ have,” Fin said. “Because you tell me this shit. You don’t tell the whole world.”

“I trust them all!” Amanda glanced at everyone else. “I trust you all!”

“We got you, Rollins,” Kat said. “Even though I can’t say I support your wish to sleep with our Lieutenant.”

“I’m not out here hitting her up unless she wanted me to,” Amanda shrugged. “But she could tell me to do anything, and I’d do it. That’s all I’m saying.”

“You’ve said enough,” Fin muttered, standing up. “I’m getting you some water.”

Amanda shrugged again, then looked at Rafael. “So?”

“Well, you shared, so I’ll reciprocate,” he said, lowering his voice a bit, a telltale sign that he, too, had had way too much to drink. “Yes, she _is_ a bit bossy.”

“Mmm,” Amanda hummed around her bottle. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

Kat laughed. “Holy shit, Rollins. You’re too much.”

“I’m a simple woman,” Amanda shrugged. “She’s beautiful and I like what I like.”

“She is,” Rafael smiled.

Sonny tugged on his collar, subtly, he hoped. He had never thought about that before. Going back to his original point, he didn’t really want to be dominant. But Olivia telling him what to do.. Well, it didn’t sound horrible. He could sure be good at that.

“No fucking way,” Barba chuckled. “You all hot and bothered, Detective?”

“Absolutely not,” Sonny said a little too quickly, reaching for the pitcher Fin had ordered and pouring himself a glass. Like that was what he needed.

“I cannot fucking believe all of you,” Kat said, shocked but chuckling. “Me and Fin are really the only people around here who _don’t_ want to sleep with our Lieutenant? You think you know someone.” She shook her head, smiling.

“It’s not my fault you assumed I was straight, Tamin,” Amanda said. “That’s on you.”

“Straight or not — Olivia? All of you?”

Sonny chose to take a long sip instead of reply. 

“Liv and I have been best friends for years,” Rafael said. “It honestly isn’t like that.”

“Anymore,” Amanda tacked on. “How long did you have feelings for her before?”

“And your ground to stand on is?” Rafael replied.

“I’m not afraid to sit here and say she’s one of the most amazing women I’ve ever met,” Amanda shrugged. “The only reason you haven’t heard it before is because Fin is usually the only one who comes to get drinks with me, because you all bail. I’d never say this shit at the station.”

Rafael shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Maybe you’d be more in the know if you took a day off from drinks with Liv,” Amanda pushed just for fun.

“You act like I’m one, always drinking, and two, always with Olivia,” Rafael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “Those seem to be your two personality traits.”

Sonny looked at Rafael. “Always with Olivia, huh?”

“I’m _not_ always with Olivia,” Rafael responded, looking only at Sonny. Then he turned to Amanda. “That literally isn’t true.”

“Aw, Counselor. I’ve never heard you be so defensive you use the abhorred ‘literally,’” Sonny said, and Rafael blushed a bit, knowing he had been caught. 

“Jealous?” Amanda chimed in, amused as hell.

“Of who?” Sonny said as Amanda laughed, before realizing his mistake. “I mean, no. No, I’m not jealous. Barba and Lieu can do whatever they want. Every day of the week, for all I care.”

“It _isn’t_ every day,” Rafael insisted in Sonny’s direction. 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Sonny shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he took another sip, cheeks a little pink.

“Sonny, babe, I’m sure if you ask nicely, Rafael will invite you along. Then you won’t have to be jealous of either of them,” Amanda said.

“You know, you can be a real bitch,” Sonny chuckled under his breath. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Amanda smiled. 

Fin then returned, putting a tall glass of water in front of her with a clunk. “Drink.” 

“Fin, can you please tell them? I’m a _professional_ ,” Amanda drawled. “A _respectful_ professional. That’s why I don’t talk about this shit at the station. Right?”

“Yeah, you’ve sounded like it tonight,” Kat shot back.

“Oh please,” Amanda said, offended. “Aren’t I, Fin? Fin has known this shit for years, and y’all never knew shit! That should count for something.”

“Years? Jesus, Rollins,” Kat laughed.

“You better stop, baby girl. And drink that water. Your crush is on her way here.”

“What?” Amanda asked, slight panic in her voice, as she craned her head back to look at him.

Rafael laughed. “Serves you right.”

“Yeah, I invited her,” Fin said, voice dripping with what could only be described as sass. “You all wanna bed her and I’m the only one who actually thinks to invite her. Figures.”

Amanda thought to herself that maybe she would’ve invited Olivia if she hadn’t looked so painfully good all day. Amanda knew she was about to get drunk and pine. And she couldn’t invite Olivia here for that.

“Drink,” Fin said again, tilting his head toward the glass of water. “All of it. Now.”

“Fin telling you what to do is pretty much the same thing as Olivia, isn’t it, Rollins?”

“Shut the fuck up, Carisi,” Amanda said between gulps of water. “And don’t even pretend you wouldn’t be putty in her hands.”

Rafael smirked at both of them, and Sonny gave Amanda some curse-filled advice on what she should go do.

Then he did his best to not think about how sweet Olivia might be to him after he did what he was told.

Olivia then walked in, saying “Hi” to Fin with a smile before looking at the rest of the group. 

“Hey guys,” she smiled. “Hey Rafa,” she added, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek as she bent down to slide into the booth next to Sonny. That had both Sonny's and Amanda’s rapt attention. Rafael gave her an affectionate greeting in return before meeting Sonny’s eyes and sighing lightly.

“I’m, uh, gonna go grab some water myself,” Sonny said, looking sideways at Amanda’s nearly empty water glass and sliding past Olivia as he stood. “Can I get you anything Lieu?” 

“A glass of red if it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Anything you want,” Sonny smiled before he heard Amanda snicker and the smile fell off his face. “I’ll get you another water, Rollins,” he said before turning and walking away.

Olivia smirked at Rafael across the table as she slid back into the booth. “Looks like I’m late. We’re all guzzling water now?” She turned and looked at Amanda next to her.

“It’s possible Sonny and I had a little too much early on in the night,” Amanda smiled.

“Aw, you two,” Olivia cooed, much to Amanda’s displeasure. Olivia noticed her visibly cringe.

“A little?” Rafael joked. Even he realized afterwards that he probably shouldn’t have.

“Like you have room to talk, Barba?” Amanda asked. “What was it you were telling us about earlier?”

“Ooh, now that I’m curious about,” Olivia smirked.

“Oh no,” Rafael laughed. “You don’t get to do that, Rollins. Unless you want to share with the class what you had to say?”

Amanda raised her hands in defeat as Sonny returned, dropping glasses off in front of Amanda and Olivia before sitting down. Olivia slid over a bit to give Sonny more room, which pressed her thigh against Amanda’s. Amanda looked down and took a sip of her new water as Sonny realized there still wasn’t really enough room for them all, his thigh coming to rest against Olivia’s as well. 

“Y’all look cozy,” Kat smirked, looking at the three of them. Fin rolled his eyes.

“Remind me again why I come out with y’all?” He asked, and Olivia chuckled.

“Seems like maybe I missed something.”

“We were just talking about you behind your back, Liv. That’s all,” Rafael deadpanned, and both Amanda’s and Sonny’s eyes flicked up to look at him, totally exasperated.

“Ah,” Olivia chuckled, sipping her wine. “That’s scary.”

“Think it might’ve actually stroked your ego, Liv,” Fin chimed in.

“Mm,” Olivia hummed, and she turned to look at Amanda, their faces close. “Now I’m really curious.”

Amanda’s alcohol-hazed brain couldn’t quite stop her eyes from glancing down before coming back up to meet Olivia’s. 

“I can wait,” Olivia said, voice soft, gaze still focused. “You’ll tell me later, right Amanda?”

Amanda’s head swam, unsure why Olivia was suddenly using this flirtatious tone with her and whether she was imagining it. “Yeah, Liv,” Amanda replied nervously, voice unintentionally just as soft. “Whatever you want.”

Amanda ignored the chorus of chuckling from around the table, more focused on the hand that had moved to her thigh as Olivia shifted her focus to the rest of the table, asking in a tooth-rottingly sweet, innocent tone, “So, anyone have plans for the day off tomorrow? Besides hoping we don’t get called in?”

Amanda didn’t hear Kat as she began to respond, because she felt breath against her ear. “Finish that water, hon. Maybe if you sober up we can get out of here?”

Amanda had to stop herself from biting her lip at those words alone. She downed the rest of the glass and lightly touched Olivia’s thigh, asking to get up so she could get another. Anything to get Olivia back near her, telling her what to do.


End file.
